Family Reunion
by choirnerd98
Summary: Two twins meet for the first time in a while.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I don't own Newsies. If I did I honestly don't know because Newsies is just amazing.

* * *

Jojo ran around corner following the rest of the boys.

"The paper isn't even out yet," a girl said, confronting Jack.

"I'd be happy to deliver it to you personally," Jack quipped. Jojo laughed with all the other boys as the girl's escort stepped forward. Surprisingly, she reached out her hand and signaled him back as she stepped forward.

"I have a headline for you..."

Jojo smirked as the girl's escort turned to look at him.

"Cheeky boy gets nothing for his troubles!"

 _Crap!_ Jojo's jaw dropped as his twin brother nodded at him and linked his arm back around the girl's. Jojo turned and ran back to the lodging house. Buttons saw him running and followed close behind. Jojo ran up the stairs and sat down hard on his bed, his hands gripping his hair.

"Jojo? Are you okay?" Buttons quietly walked over to his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just...ahhhhhh!" Jojo yelled through clenched teeth, causing Buttons to jump back in surprise. "I had been doing so well avoiding all of them for so long now!"

"Avoiding who? Them hoity toity folks on the street?"

"No," Jojo lowered his hands from his head. "The boy. The escort his name is Darcy. Did you get a good look at him?"

"Not really," Buttons responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, ya can take a good long look now, cause he looks just like this!" Jojo yelled pointing at his face. "He's my twin brotha."

"Wait. You have a twin? Your family is rich? Why do ya live here, with us?"

"My family is not rich. My family is the Newsies. And I don't live with my twin, or my parents, because they're low life scum that suck the life outta innocent people just so that theys can stay on top."

"Wow!" Jojo and Buttons both whipped around to look at the door. "Now that is a harsh thing to say about your own brother. Much less your own twin," Darcy remarked as he walked into the bunk room.

"Well it seems it's time for a family reunion," Buttons said as he almost ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here Darcy?" Jojo glared at his brother.

"I think the real question is what are you doing here, Joey? Or I guess it's Jojo now." Darcy took a step further into the room. "Look mom and dad are worried sick. Please come home. Live the life you were meant to live with a house and food every night."

"Live a life of luxury doing nothing but walking around pretty girls while people slave away to make money for you? That's not the life I wanna live, and if you had a conscience you wouldn't want to either."

"Look, Joey. I agree with you, but there's nothing we can do about it. Dropping off the face of the earth to become a newsboy isn't helping anyone!"

"It's sure more than you're doing." Jojo shoved past his twin and reached for the door knob. Darcy reached out his hand to stop Jojo.

"You know I have to tell father."

"Tell him what? That you saw someone who looked like you? Because despite what all of you might think, I am not his son and you are not my brother." Jojo pushed Darcy out of the way and ran down the stairs, slamming the door on the way out. Darcy closed his eyes trying to keep his tears at bay. He and Joey had been inseparable since day one and now... Darcy was snapped out of his thoughts as someone put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So I suppose there's something that you haven't quite told me about your family," Katherine said as she walked around to talk to Darcy. "Or is the striking resemblance just a coincidence?"

"Katherine, I thought you were at work. I wasn't supposed to pick you up until noon."

"Well, you seemed a little out of sorts so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Almost everything."

"Okay, well, a few months before our parents started having us see each other, my twin brother went missing. Well not missing exactly. We still knew he was in the city, and occasionally we would receive a letter from him, but none of us knew what he was up to...until now."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Darcy looked around the room and walked over to a bed. "I can't tell my father. It'll just make things worse and I don't want Joey to leave New York, at least now I can sort of keep tabs on him. I can at least leave some money here and hope he uses it." Darcy took several hundred dollar bills out of his wallet and placed them under the pillow.

"How do you know that's his?" Katherine questioned. The bunks all looked the exact same.

"The sheets are tucked in at the bottom. It's called hospital corners. Joey always tucks his sheets in like that."

Katherine nodded as she looked around; all the other beds were messy and unmade. "How come?"

Darcy grinned as he opened the door for Katherine. "When we were born, he was first and the nurse had just stepped out of the room when my mom said she felt something warm running down her leg. So father ran out to get the nurse and when they pulled the sheets back, my brother was already born, just lying on the bed, and he would've fallen off the bed and died if the sheets hadn't been tucked in."

Katherine laughed as they walked up to the Sun. "Alright well I guess I'll see you at lunch and then I'm supposed to go to the theater tonight to review the show."

"Oh should I get a ticket to come with you?"

"It's not really a show for a young gentleman such as yourself." Katherine joked. "I'll be fine on my own. Plus, I have a private box so I won't exactly be needing protection from any miscreants."

* * *

This is definitely going to be a multi chapter. I planned to just extend this story but then I was like nah I wanna post this so I'll write the rest of it soon. I got to see Newsies and it literally made my life complete. It was just absolutely phenomenal! Joshua Burrage was amazing and he was so nice at the stage door. Song of the week has got to be Seize the Day. If you've never the show, part of what makes this song so amazing is that throughout the whole song there is a visual crescendo on stage as more and more Newsies come out on stage. For a video look up Drop The Mic Show Choir Camp 2016 Directed by Nick Prior and Choreographed by Susia Ruddell. I was part of a show choir camp a week ago and it was soooo much fun. Okay, it is 4:48 PM MST so goodnight, good morning, and good everything in between!


	2. Chapter 2

Leh leh leh leh whooooooo! Hiiiiiiii! I just really love this story and had to add to it, so I'm back again. I also was actually only like halfway done with it but I felt like I owed the world of Fansies something after publishing the soul crushing mini story that is Tapped Out. I don't own Newsies. If I did then I would literally just have Newsies serenade me as I fall asleep.

Katherine walked down the fire escape and slid through the window. All the boys looked over at her as she smiled.  
"Boys, I've got some good news!" Katherine stepped aside as Jack jumped through the window and the boys all started yelling.  
"Eh! Boys quiet down!" Jack yelled. Katherine walked around the room as Jack started explaining everything including their plan. She finally made it to Jojo's bed and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Hey will you come with me downstairs? We need to talk."  
Jojo nodded and followed Katherine down the stairs and out of the lodging house.  
"So, Katherine, what do you need? I really should get back so I can hear the plan."  
Katherine smiled and sat down, motioning for Jojo to sit down next to her. "That's what I need to tell you. There's a part of the plan that Jack doesn't even know about, and you are the key to that part."  
Jojo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay, why am I so important? I only became a newsie four months ago."  
"Well, it's...okay there's no easy way to say this, but it's about your brother."  
Jojo's body automatically tensed. "What brother?"  
"Joey, I know who you are and I know why you don't want to be that person. I understand why you are avoiding Darcy but I need you to talk to him. Convince him to help with the strike. We need someone who can work a press and my father never let me near one. Please."  
Jojo closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. After a while he stood up and held out his hand. "Follow me, I guess it's time to go home."  
Katherine smiled and took Jojo's hand. They walked through the streets until they got to a giant mansion.  
"You should wait here. I'll talk to him alone."  
Katherine nodded and squeezed his hand before letting go. Jojo quickly scaled the gate and ran around to the back of the house. He climbed up the drainage pipe until he got to a window with blue shades drawn over it. Jojo easily pulled the windows open and pushed the drapes aside before crawling into his old bedroom. He was slightly shocked to see his bed missing. He quietly walked over to the indents on the carpet that marked where his it used to be. Jojo looked at the door as he heard a toilet flush in the bathroom. He went and sat down in a sky blue chair and waited.  
"Joey?" Darcy quickly closed the door behind him.  
"I can't believe you moved my bed out," Jojo commented, the feeling of betrayal evident in his voice.  
"I used to make your bed everyday when you first left. Corners tucked, just the way you like it. Then after a couple of weeks without a word, I thought you were dead and I took it out on your bed. I was still picking splinters out by the time your first letter arrived. That was the happiest moment of my life, finding out you were alive." Darcy walked over and sat down next to Jojo. "Joey, please come back. I miss you so much. The room, my life, it's all just so empty. I'm missing my other half."  
Jojo grabbed Darcy's hand and closed his eyes. "You know, I actually got on a train. That was the plan originally: take a train as far away as it would take me. I was sitting in my seat, ready to escape my fate forever. But when the train started down the tracks, I wasn't on it. I just couldn't do it. I missed you too much already."  
Darcy leaned over and threw his arms around Jojo. The brothers sat with their arms around each other for a few minutes until Darcy leaned back and wiped his eyes.  
"Why did you come back? Father might catch you here."  
Jojo bit his bottom lip and slowly stood up. "Well, Katherine sent me to talk to you about helping with the strike."  
"The strike? What could you possibly need me for?" Darcy had already starting changing back into his suit.  
"We need you to work the printing press," Jojo responded, slightly confused by his brother's eagerness.  
"Easy enough. Not that I'm not incredibly grateful that you are here, but why didn't Katherine just come talk to me?" Darcy asked, slipping into his shoes.  
"She was under the impression that you would be rather reluctant."  
Now it was Darcy's turn to be confused. "That doesn't seem right. I just told her earlier today that I supported the strike."  
Jojo smiled as the truth dawned on him. "She just wanted us to talk with each other."  
Darcy smiled back and pulled his brother into another hug. "I'm glad she did. Now, how did you get in here?"  
"The drain pipe outside the window."  
Darcy walked over to the window and looked down the wall in amazement. "How on earth is that even possible?"  
Jojo smiled. "You'd be surprised at what you can accomplish with a comfortable pair of shoes."  
"There's no way I'm going to make it down that way, but if you can make it down there, then I'll meet you on the sidewalk."  
Jojo nodded and climbed out the window. He shimmied back down the drain pipe and ran around to the front of the mansion.  
"How did it go?" Katherine asked as Jojo jumped off the fence.  
"Surprisingly well considering that he already supported the strike." Jojo grinned as Katherine blushed slightly. "Hey, Katherine, thanks."  
Katherine nodded as Darcy closed the giant gate and walked over to them.  
"How did you get past our parents?"  
"I told them I needed to pick Katherine up from the theater. They let me do anything I want to as long as they think I'm with her."  
"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're with me." Katherine linked arms with the two brothers. "Let's go. We still have one more friend to visit."

Yaaaaaaaayyyy! I hope you loved it! I'm definitely going to keep adding to this story because I love these two characters like this and literally Joshua Burrage just makes my soul happy. For a video, I'm going AWOL (idk what that stands for) and I'm going to say The Flash on Netflix. Song is going to definitely be Santa Fe. Hardcore feeling these dreamer emotions because the college I have been dreaming of since 7th grade opens admissions on Friday...ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Alright, it is 1:21 AM MST so goodnight, good morning, and good everything in between.


End file.
